Z
| tribes = | place = 4/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 27 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 11/24 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 28 }} Z is a contestant from and . In , Z started his game by voting out Chad to gain the upper hand for the Goliaths, then voted out some of his own. He then voted out his closest ally, Ryan, in order to take the target off of his back. His undoing proved to be a costly mistake at the Final Immunity Challenge, making him the final member of the jury. In , Z formed a strong bond with Sarah, but when Bear became active, Sarah ditched Z for him. Now on the outs of the tribe, Z was forced to vote out his only ally, Franco, to save himself. At the merge, Sarah chose Bear over him, rallying the votes to eliminate him and send him to the jury. Profile Survivor David vs. Goliath Z started on the Goliath tribe where he quickly befriended his tribemates. Not much happened there, though. Once the merge hit Z did not want to stay Goliath strong like the rest of his tribemates did. He quickly connected with Troy, who was trying to convince Z to flip. Jac and Ryan also wanted to flip so the three of them decided to stick together. Additionally, Pory, told all the Goliaths about an idol clue, which Z solved. Z got the idol but did not tell anyone about it. Z wanted the flip however, he wanted a David to go first in order for Goliath to still have the upper hand. Z was able to get the Davids to vote out Chad. At the following vote, Z was ready to make his move and it was against Joseph. Z wanted to try and play both David and Goliath by flipping back and forth. He won individual immunity and planned to take out Troy for trying to do the same thing as him. Though he was successful, Dexter caught on to Jac, Z, and Ryan's plan. Dexter planned a blindside against them by voting for Jac. Soon after, Ryan was adamant that it was finally time to take down Dexter, but Z really wanted Chadd. So, instead, Z made a move against his ally Ryan in order to separate himself from Ryan and make himself less of a threat. After this, when Chadd won immunity, Z was on the hot seat. He told Pory about his idol in hopes they could work together but Pory did not believe him and started working against him. Z was considering playing his idol until Chadd quit, ending the tribal council there. At the final 5, Z was finally ready to vote for Dexter. Pory was busy getting everyone to put their votes on Z. Z successfully played his idol negating 3 votes against him. Dexter played Pory's idol on himself negating Z's vote leaving only Aiden left to be voted out by Alyssa's sole vote. In the final immunity challenge, Z made a careless mistake which caused him to lose. He was voted out unanimously as the biggest threat to win. He became the final juror of the season. Voting History In Episode 13, Z used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 3 votes against him. Also, Dexter used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Z's vote against him. Chicago Z started on Cicero where he quickly formed a close bond with Sarah. Once Bear started being active though, Sarah ditched Z for him, leaving Z and Franco on the outs of the tribe. At a vote where Bear should have left, Sarah got the tribe to flip and forced Z's hand, making him vote out Franco too. Later, at the swap, Ollie convinced Z to flip on his original tribe and he did but this backfired on Ollie when Coconutz proved to Z that Ollie had lied to him. Z was sick of Bear and Jessie enough where he ended up siding with Ollie anyway. Z actually tried to get the votes on Loopy and have Loopy idol out Jessie, but Loopy told Ollie about the plan which instead led to a clear Jessie vote. At the merge, Sarah and Z do end up linking back up. Mae tries pushing a Z vote but Sarah protects him. He was getting to be too much though as he kept targeting her closest ally, Bear. Mae pushed one more time to for the Z vote and gained the traction she needed. Sarah decided to vote out Z and save Bear instead making Z place 11th. Voting History In Episode 12, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Z's vote against him. Trivia * Z recorded a song for the start of .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-xBreu65D4 * In Z's pre-game interview for David vs. Goliath, he listed "Cole" as the most threatening David. However, "Cole," who was supposed to compete on the season, dropped out last minute, and was replaced by Aiden. * Z is the only contestant unanimously voted out of the Sangmin tribe. * Z is the only contestant write Alyssa's name on parchment in David vs. Goliath. * Both times Z competed, he received 6 elimination votes. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:David vs. Goliath Jury Members Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Goliath Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:Cicero Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:4th Place Category:11th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: Chicago